I Can't Live Without You
by Starnight20000
Summary: Lucas is back of course and he wants to see his new and old friends again. There is yaoi in this story so don't read if you don't like. This is also my first story.
1. I'm Back

I can't Live Without You

"Dad I'm getting ready to leave now." Lucas said with a smile. He was so thrived to see his friends again, well at least Ness and Toon Link."You got everything you need son?" Lucas's father, Flint asked. "I need to say bye to Boney first then I will be ready,"Lucas said rushing outside to see Boney.

Boney was laying down on the grass sadly and Lucas came up to him to pat his head. "Boney take care of Dad, ok?" The Portal came and Lucas waved bye then walked in.

Then he was right at the place he needed to be and it changed a lot. It's a lot bigger and has more stairs in the front. He apporched the door (which the door was so much taller than him) and knocked on it then waited quietly. He heard murmuring from behind the door until a tall lady in a light blue dress came with a floating star with eyes. The lady and Lucas just blankly stared at eachother not sure what to do until Pit came and pick up Lucas. "Oh my gosh Little Lucas you are back," Pit exclaimed. "We need to tell everyone, No we need to tell Ness first. Man, he's going to be so surprised I swear."

Pit began running down the hallways looking for Ness until he walked right into Ike. Ike didn't feel anything for a second until he heard Pit groan in pain. "You okay? You seriously need to be on some type of medication." Ike said and helped Pit up. "Marth and I was just talking about how good you were in the last match seriously, I thought Dark Pit was going to win."

" Well I try my best every matc- I mean have you or Marth seen Ness?"

" I heard Ness,Toon Link,and Villager are outside for the whole day. They are more than likely in the back of the mansion since the building is so tall there must be a lot of shade for them to relax."Ike said. "Thanks Ike!" Pit said happily and ran off with Lucas in his arms into the backyard.

To be continued...


	2. Seeing You Again

Seeing You Again

Man Pit sure is crazy. I saw Ness and Toon Link in the distance with an unknown person. I wondered who that person was, and I guess Pit was reading my mind because he told me who the person was. "Oh, You must be wondering who the kid in red is, well he's Villager," Pit said happily. I said oh and before I knew it we were so close to the trio. I felt my heart beat so quick and blood rush to my face, I was worried that Toon Link and Ness wouldn't remember me anymore or they wouldn't like me anymore. I put all my thoughts aside and then Pit stopped right in front of the boys. He smiled and put me right in front of them. They just stared that whole time which frightened me. Ness and Toon Link looked so shocked and I had nothing to say so I messed with my fingers nervously. Then I felt a set of arms wrap around me and I saw Ness and Toon Link. Ness pulled back and smiled. Toon Link pulled back and smiled too. There smiles made me happy and I couldn't help but cry. Pit was smiling and being silly in the background (It would be horrible if there were two Pits). "Ok, kids well I'm gonna tell everyone else and then maybe hang out with the guys. So maybe Ness, Toon Link and Villager can show you around Lucas. Also show him all the newcomers, 'kay?" Pit asked while walking away.

Well I have never talked to Villager so why not now I thought. I walked to Villager who was enjoying the shade and cool air. He looked at me and I smiled. Ness and Toon Link went inside to get some refreshments so it gave me time to talk to him. "So how long have you known Toonie?" Villager asked. "Well I've known him since brawl," I said. I wonder why he wants to know that for. I could see Ness and Toon Link with a cooler and chips from a distance. "Can we talk about this later?" Villager asked. I nodded and helped Toon Link and Ness with the stuff. "We got a board game and Uno cards so we can play for a bit. "Ness said "Cool" I said. We played one match and Ness and Toon Link argued about the wrong card.

"Ness that is right!It's a blue six!"

"Toon Link that's a nine not a six don't you see the line."

"Whatever, Link was going to show me the proper way to use bombs."

Toon Link left with Villager secretly following behind. Ness and I looked at the stuff and sighed as we noticed that we were stuck with the mess.

After all the cleaning I went with Ness to his room. The room was bigger than the room we used to share. The room surprised Ness because the room was divided. His side of the room looked like a city at night. His bed looked like the sky and so did the pillow. On the other side of the room there was a sunflower on the window ceil and there was a bright sun and a little town in the distance on the wall. The bed was blue at the top and at the bottom green like grass. The pillows were also blue and had a Mr. Saturn plush on the bed. The room felt like home. It felt like a cloud on a warm and breezy day. I feel asleep and when I woke up I heard Ness on the phone.

He was probably talking to his mother like he used to do back in the brawl days.


	3. Meet Everyone Part 1

**Meet Everyone Part 1**

Lucas's Pov

I slowly got up to go to the bathroom to take a shower sense it was so late, but when I walked passed Ness hurried up and said "We'll talk about this later- ok... I love you bye Mom." He looked at me nervously and for the first time I was worried. What if he was telling his mom that I was a bad friend or a horrible roommate. I didn't dwell on it too much because I was kinda staring at him. "Um- sorry Ness, I... uh... saw something next to you," I hurried and shut the door, so I wouldn't hear his response. I turned around and looked at the bathroom and Man, you could put a thousand dragos in here or maybe I'm over-exaggerating again. There was basic things in the bathroom but there was so much space. It's like you can run for fun and maybe break your back. I decided to take a bath today so I turned the water on until the water was warm and enough for me to soak in. It felt just like the Mr. Saturn Hotspring.

After about five minutes I get out the tub,dry off, and got dressed. I opened the door to see Villager sitting on Ness's bed kissing a pillow. "Uh..."I said. He heard me and let go of my pillow. _**"Man, Why does it have to be my pillow."**_ "Sorry I was just thinking about my little hero,"Villager said dreamily. "It's cool but what happened to Ness?"I said. "He wanted to talk to my boyfriend about some serious stuff apparently and he didn't want to leave you alone ,and I wanted to talk to you anyway so it's a win win."Villager said happily. _**"I totally forgot he wanted to talk to me about Toon Link!"**_ "Well let's begin with the day Toon Link was born."

I must've fell asleep I don't even remember where I stopped but I guess Villager tucked me in after I fell asleep because I'm wrapped up in the cover. Wait... Fiddlesticks , Villager was kissing on my pillow last night and I'm laying on that pillow. This isn't my bed it's Ness's bed no wonder why it smelled nice. I get out the bed and went to the bathroom to change clothes, fix my hair, and brush my teeth ,but I found a note and it said:

 _ **Dear Lucas,**_

 _ **Villager told me you fell asleep when you two were talking about flowers,I guess the subject was so boring that you fell asleep. Anyway you are probably wondering why you were in my bed, well there was a bug in your bed and I know you don't like bugs, so you slept in my bed with me last night. When you get done with getting dressed and eating breakfast Villager, Toon Link, and I will be waiting so you can meet everyone in the smash mansion. Can't wait to see you then.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Ness :)**_

I felt my face heat up when I read that I slept in the same bed as Ness. Then I became nervous and frantic because I was meeting new people and Ness was waiting for me. I hurried locked our door and ran down the hallway to the stairs. I ran down the stairs ,then stopped dusted myself off and walked in the cafeteria. There was only a yellow guy and Kirby eating (a lot) so I went and got my food (Omelets of course) then sat alone. _**"I hope everyone likes me. I know that everyone already likes Roy and Ryu but I don't think they'll like me. Roy and Ryu are so strong and tall and I'm just a short kid. Well I have Ness, Toon Link, and Villager on my side so they got my back."**_ After I got done I walked out the cafeteria and then I just noticed something, Ness didn't put where to meet them at. _**"Sometimes things just slips from his mind. I'll go outside and to see the flowers."**_

Meanwhile in the Living room...

"Man, It's like... noon right now and he isn't here yet. Ness, did you write where to meet at or did you forget?"Toon Link said impatiently. "I did I think ,but I'll go look for him then I'll come back and we'll help him meet everyone." Ness said. "Ok." Toon Link said. Ness left to go find Lucas and Toon Link started flipping through channels. "Hi, My Little Hero,"Villager said dreamily. Toon Link jumped " Where did you come from?!" Villager smiled and snuggled him"I was behind the couch." Toon Link wasn't too bothered by the snuggling so he continued flipping through channels and there was a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

Ness's Pov

I wonder where Lucas can be maybe he's looking for us. I better get going before he gets lost. I started to run looking everywhere, all over the mansion, but I never found him. The only place I didn't look is outside ,so I passed Toon Link and Villager who where asleep on the couch. The girls where taking pictures and whispering things like 'Aww' ,'so cute' and 'I have a new ship'( whatever that means lol). I opened the front door and went out and no one was out there ,so I went around the mansion instead of going back inside and going out the back door. Then I was in the backyard and I instantly saw Lucas and he was talking to Shulk. He didn't look shy or scared he looked happy and like he was enjoying himself. The conversation they were having ended momentarily with Shulk walking away smiling. Lucas spotted me and hugged me then his flowerly scent filled my nose. He smells so much sweeter (maybe it's because of the flowers). Then he looked at me with his beautiful eyes and smiled. I wanted to just have that moment forever ,but I noticed Lucas was talking. "So are we still meeting people today?" Lucas asked. "Of course Luke let's go and wake up the two sleepyheads."I said happily. Lucas blushed at the nickname which made me smile and we went to Villager and Toon Link.

We went inside to see Toon Link and Villager are awake. Toon Link sees us first and says "About time because these girls have been staring this whole time. Since they're here meet them." Toon Link and Villager gets off the couch and we walk to the girls. Toon Link started " This is Rosalina and her Luma right here. Her Lumas help her fight in battles and stuff." Lucas shook her hand and smiled,"Nice to meet you I'm Lucas." I went next "This is Robin she is a tactician and she has a male counter part that lives in the mansion too." Lucas did the same as he did with Rosalina. " Nice to meet you I'm Lucas". Lucas met Lucina, Pac-Man, Mega Man, Mew-Two, Little Mac and Greninja. We decided that we would do the other half of smashers tomorrow because we were tired and hungry. I had my usual steak for dinner, Toon Link was drinking soup in a jar, Villager was eating dinosaur nuggets (lol) and Lucas was eating a salad.

We all went to the"Mother Room" (Ness and Lucas's room) and Toon Link and I were playing some games until it was 12 , then Toon Link and Villager went to their room. I forgot to call my mom but she's probably asleep by now so I'll do it in the morning. I took a quick shower and laid in bed. Lucas came out the shower a few minutes later looking tired. I remembered that I forgot to change the covers ,but I kinda didn't want to. "Lucas, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch," I said. He smiled to me tiredly,"It's ok I'll sleep with you tonight." He climbed in bed with me and snuggled close to me. He must be really tired to be this close to me. I turn out the light and looked at him with the moonlight shining out the window making him look even prettier. I kiss his cheek and I fall asleep hoping for more nights like these.

To be continued...


	4. Meet Everyone Part 2

**I fixed a lot of things in the old chapters and stuff so now it looks nicer than it did before so yay. There's hints on Lucina x Palutena and Shulk x Robin so you are warned. This chapter took time so tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

Ness' Pov

 _ **'That was such a good sleep'**_ I stretch then look down and see Lucas sleeping quietly. His bedhead made him look so cute and he was cuddling me, even cuter! As much as I wanted to stay there I couldn't ,so I slowly got out the bed and put on some clothes. I took the plushie off the bed. I took the sheets and cover off the mattress then put it in a laundry basket. I took the pillow case off the pillow and also put it in the basket. _**'I'll do the same to my bed later'**_ I carried the basket and got out the room. The hallways are always quiet around these hours ;usually the only people up around this hour is Peach and Zelda only because they like to see the sun rise. I go up the stairs until I hit the fourth floor and enter the fifth door. The room was already lit so I walk inside and put everything in the fancy looking washing machine and turn it on. _**'Well I might as well just wait here it's only 20 minutes.'**_

Lucas' Dream

"You want to play ,Boney?"Boney barked in response. "Ok let me find a stick." I walk up a hill and found a tree with one single dead branch. I picked it up and took a glance at what was on the other side of the hill. I stood there silent in awe.I threw stick and walked down the hill to closely observe. There was fruits, vegetables, and flowers with no bees in sight (That's impossible). Ness would love this garden. "I do love it ,but I don't love it more than I love you" I turn around to see Ness wearing casual attire and to my surprise he wasn't wearing his hat."I've been looking for you,"Ness said. "Y-y-you have?"I stuttered."Of course, I did say I wanted to have a date with you and today seemed perfect. Now let's have a picnic."Ness said holding a picnic did he get that basket from, nevermind that I'm finally going to have a date with Ness. "Ok I got some sandwiches with no mayo and no tomato just the way you like it. I also got some treats for Boney."Ness said as he was taking the stuff out and smiled. Ness is always prepared and he's always such a gentleman. We all ate for about 5 minutes and then Ness was preparing to leave."I had a nice time thank you Ness."I said with a smile"No thank you it's a pure honor to be in your presence." Ness said as he pulled me close." How about a nice kiss before I go?" I waited for this moment to happen and now it's coming true. I closed my eyes and got even closer that I could feel his breath. Ness said I love you right before we were about to-

Meanwhile in the room at around 10:00a.m.

"Is he dead?" Toon Link asked. "No he's just asleep ,now help me put these sheets on the bed." Ness said. "Ok" Toon Link responded. They tucked in the sheets and put on the cover then put the pillow in the pillow case and put it on the bed finally they put the plushy back on the bed. "I'm surprised we did all this and Lucas didn't wake up."Toon Link said "I know right but that's good I don't want to ruin his good sleep." Ness said. Then Villager ran in the room yelling **"WE ARE LATE FOR OUR MORNING MATCHES AND MASTER HAND IS REALLY MAD!"** Lucas instantly woke up and groaned. "Sorry Ness, I forgot I had a match this morning I'll apologize to Lucas later too and so will Villager. I promise!" Toon Link said running out. Ness looked over at Lucas who was rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. "Did you have a good sleep, Lucas?" Ness asked. "Huh..Oh Yeah the best sleep ever." Lucas said nervously while getting out the bed."I'm going to take a shower." Lucas walked to the bathroom and shut the door. _**'Man Lucas has a whole lot of bass'**_ Ness thought with a little bit of blood coming out of his nose. Well better get ready for Lucas to meet the other half of smashers.

* * *

Later at 2:00p.m.

"Ok first person to meet today is Palutena." Ness said "Uh...are you sure you want Lucas to know Palutena because she might tell your secret." Toon Link whispered in Ness's ear. "Um..I'm sure it will be fine she's not cruel enough to blurt out something that personal right?" Toon Link gave Ness a look but he ignored it since Lucas and Palutena were probably going to meet each other sooner or later. "You ready Lucas?" Ness asked. "Yes I hear Miss Palutena is nice." Lucas said happily. _ **'Who told you that lie?**_ ' Ness thought

Palutena was just finishing a match with Lucina. "I won far and square so I'm on top tonight Luci." Lucina rolled her eyes and walked away then Palutena turned around to us. "Hello my little kid smashers and what's this another little one, what is your name?" Palutena asked with her arm extended out to give a hand shake. Ness and Toon Link looked surprised at Palutena's pure kindness maybe she was acting this way because he was new. Villager was a little surprised too. "Oh, I'm Lucas." Lucas said shyly. "So you are the person Ness was so sad about. Well you must mean the world to him if he can't do anything without you." Palutena said happily. Lucas blushed and looked at Ness who was looking the other way. "You are the sweetest little kid smasher you don't mind if I call you my son?" Palutena asked then Pit instantly comes out of nowhere. "But lady Palutena I thought I was your son." Pit whined. "Well maybe if Lucas says yes then you won't be my son." Palutena said. Lucas was thinking to himself _**'Well almost all the ladies in smash act like a mother to me so it wouldn't be much of a differnce'.**_ "Ok Miss Palutena you can call me your son." Lucas said while smiling. "Great I'll go tell Lucina that we have a lovely son." Palutena then warped out the room. "I'm no longer Palutena's son but at least I'm still her best guardian." Pit walked away sadly. "Well that was weird so you want meet the next person or should I say dog?" Ness said "Dog?" Lucas asked looking at Ness, Toon Link and Villager. "You'll love him I just know it. " Ness said and all four went in search of the dog.

* * *

"There he is." Ness said pointing. "He's name is Duckhunt, well at least that's what we call him." Lucas's eyes lit up as he saw Duckhunt because of his fur was brown like his beloved dog , Boney. The dog was laying in the grass with the duck relaxed on his back. Lucas slowly walked to Duckhunt trying his best to not ruin startle him. "Hello." Lucas said quietly. The dog and the duck looked at him giving him their full attention."My name is Lucas and I was wondering if you don't mind at the slightest if I could pet you?" The dog waged his tail and the duck quacked. Lucas smiled and petted both the dog and the duck which they enjoyed. "You remind me so much of my dog." Lucas smiled and then said good-bye. Lucas walked back to his friends. "So who am I meeting next?" Lucas said. "Dark Pit is next on the list." Ness said.

"Hey ,Pit do you know where Dark Pit is?" Toon Link asked. "More than likey in the training room because he lost against me." Pit said confidently. "Ok thanks good thing we aren't too far from there." Toon link said. The boys walked down the long hallways to the last door and went in to the training room. They walked past Ike, Little Mac, and Ryu who were talking about who was the strongest. They then went into a training room where Dark Pit was fighting a CPU of Pit. "Just watch next time we fight I'll win then you can go run to your little Goddess if I'll let you keep your legs Pit-stain." Dark Pit muttered to himself. "Hey!" Ness shouted causing Dark Pit to look in his direction. "My friend Lucas would like to meet you!" Ness exclaimed and pointed at Lucas, who gave a little wave. "Ugh...Fine promise all of you will leave me alone for the rest of the day." Ness nodded and motioned Lucas to walk to Dark Pit. Lucas nervously walked toward Dark Pit and extended out his arm, "Uh... N-N-n-nice t-to m-meet y-you." Dark Pit raised his left eyebrow and shook Lucas's hand "Just watch your back kid." Dark Pit said."Now I'm going to go back to training."Dark Pit then walked away. "You okay,Lucas?"Villager asked."I'm fine who's next?"Lucas said. "Wii Fit Trainer."Ness said boredly."She's like a mom to me."Villager said happily and Lucas smiled. They were already in the training room so they would find both the male and female Wii Fit Trainers very quickly. "Come on Mario feel the burn."The Trainers said "You're wobbling try and keep your balance." The Female Trainer said. Mario looked like he was going to pass out from standing in the tree pose. "Excuse me but I have someone who wants to meet you." Ness said smiling. The Trainers turned around and gave Ness their full attention. "This is Lucas and he really wanted to meet you."Lucas smiled and greeted Female Wii Fit Trainer smiled "So this your lo-" "My lovely friend that I talk about all the time I know!"Ness interrupted."It looks like it's time to go meet Browser Jr."Ness said pushing all the boys out of the training room. "I thought he already told Lucas that he liked him." The Female Wii Fit Trainer said. "Apparently he didn't."The male Wii Fit Trainer replied back."Little Lucas will know eventually."

"Browser Jr. is so fun to hangout with especially when he lets you ride his awesome clown car." Toon Link said excitedly."You'll just love hanging out with him." Lucas smiled "Cool" The boys walked all the way to the other side of the mansion since Browser Jr. and his siblings like to be right there. "There they are." Ness said pointing. "Ness you must be part- pointer dog because you been pointing at stuff all day."Toon Link joked. Ness growled like a dog and walked to the koopalings. "Hey ,do you all remember Lucas?" Ness asked. "Yeah he's the boy from Nowhere right." Browser Jr. said. "Yes and he just wanted to meet you all." Ness said. "Well I'm Browser Jr. this is Wendy and this is Lemmy."He said as he pointed at his siblings. "That's Ludwig and next to him is Larry. Then there's Morton and Roy and lastly Iggy." He said. " It's so very nice to meet you all and a very great honor too." Lucas bowed and they all blushed "Wow no one has ever been so nice." "Man you are too kind." "Heh I guess it is an honor." "It's nice to meet you too." "I don't even want to kill you anymore." "You make my heart sing." "Don't think your words will turn me into a softy." "I could just hug you!" The koopalings were all flustered and Lucas walked away smiling. "Lucas are you a wizard cuz no one in the entire universe could do that!" Toon Link said. "Ha... Wizard aren't real so who's next, Ness?" Lucas asked " Well you met the female tactician now it's time to meet the male tactician." Ness said.

* * *

Robin was walking down the hallway with Shulk holding hands. Robin was smiling and Shulk was blushing with his head turned to the side."You have nothing to be embrassed about my blue eyed blonde."Robin said."W-whatever" Shulk said. "Are we interrupting?" Villager said slyly. "No we are just on a stroll now what do you need boys?" Robin said happily. "I wanted to meet you. Hi I'm Lucas."He said and bowed. "You don't need to bow but it's nice to meet you too Lucas I'm Robin."He said."So do you and Ness take strolls like this?" Lucas blushed "W-W-what, I-we d-don't do t-that"Robin said casualy "Oh well maybe you should sometime it's real fun."Robin continued his stroll with Shulk. "So who wants to play some video games." Toon Link said. "I do but I want to play the new game that Master Hand gave us."Ness said. "Fine we'll play **Splatoon** but no using rollers."Toon Link said. "I'm still win even without a roller."Ness said with Toon Link walking. "Well they probably went to your room so want to go to me and Toonie's room?"Villager said. "Sure" Lucas replied.

They walked the stairs and were on the on the fourth floor. They approached the door and Villager opened it. It was obvious which side was Villager's and what side was Toon Link's. Toon Link had his sword laying on the floor and there was a piggy plush doll on the floor too. He's blanket was green and had four versions of him in different colors red, blue, green, and purple. He's pillow case had a triforce on it and has 'courage' on it. On Villager's side his blanket had animals on it and on the pillow chase was a leaf. There was of course a Toon Link plush on his bed. The carpet on both sides were green like grass. "Are you just going to stand there and look at our awesome room or are you going to have a seat?"Villager asked. "Sorry."Lucas said. "So when are you going to tell Ness you like him?"Villager said. "I don't know I just don't want to lose my best friend."Lucas said sadly. "Well you can't keep it to yourself forever!" Villager exclaimed. "Maybe I will later on before I go to bed."He said. "Good because you two have been holding back for way too long it's time to take action." Villager said.

"I better get ready for bed I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas said yawning. "Ok but don't forget to tell Ness how you feel." Villager said. _**'I totally forgot about that'**_ Lucas walked to his room which was only three doors down and knocked on the door. "I was just about to leave." Toon Link said while walking out. "See you two tomorrow." Ness waved and let Lucas inside. "Luke, I have something to tell so you need to sit down for this." Ness said motioning Lucas to sit down and he did. "Ok this may sound weird but I think that I love you...no...wait...I know that I love you and not in a brotherly kind of way but like a couple kind of way with the cheesy romantic scenes. If you don't feel the same way can we still be friends." Ness said. Lucas looked at him fully awake and looked down at his lap. Lucas got up and sat on Ness's lap then looked into his eyes. "I love you too Ness." Ness brought Lucas closer and they kissed. After that Lucas slept with Ness for the night.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be about Toon Link and Villager so keep your eyes open.**


End file.
